


Ablenkung

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, April 1996, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, London, Psychological Torture, Quadruple Drabble, Sexist Language, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Die Todesser Gibbon und Jugson haben den Auftrag ein Haus in London zu beobachten. Das ist auf Dauer ganz schön langweilig, wenn man nichts findet, womit man sich ein bisschen Ablenkung verschaffen kann.
Relationships: Gibbon & Jugson (Harry Potter)
Series: Todesserdrabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Ablenkung

Keith hatte verdammt gute Ideen. Ich wäre ja einfach in die Wohnung gestürmt, hätte alles platt gemacht, ein bisschen Spaß mit der Muggelfrau gehabt und wieder gegangen. Zurück auf unseren schrecklich langweiligen Beobachtungsposten. Seit Tagen beobachteten wir einen heruntergekommenen Platz in London. Malfoy hatte uns nicht einmal gesagt, weshalb oder worauf wir achten sollen, nur, dass wir sofort melden sollten, wenn uns etwas auffiel. Es war todlangweilig. Deswegen war ich echt froh, über Keiths Einfall, der uns nicht nur längerfristige Ablenkung verschaffte, sondern auch noch wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher war, uns Ärger einzuhandeln. Denn irgendwo in Malfoys Anweisungen war auch das Wort „unauffällig“ vorgekommen.

Am Anfang hatten wir nicht mal Magie verwendet, wenn man von den Desillusionierungszaubern, die wir auf uns gelegt hatten, absah. Einfache Zauber, aber für die schwachen Augen der Muggel undurchschaubar. Wohnung Fünfzehn im vierten Stock hatten wir ausgesucht, weil sie die heißeste Bewohnerin hatte. Mitte Zwanzig, riesige, pralle Brüste, milchkaffeebraune Haut und eine Vorliebe für knappe Shorts - nicht, dass das noch besonders relevant gewesen wäre, wir konnten ja problemlos in ihr Badezimmer schleichen. Zuerst hatten wir also ganz harmlos angefangen, Sachen umzustellen. Das Salz in den Nachttisch, ihre Unterwäsche in den Schuhschrank. Wir hörten amüsiert, wie sie sich bei ihrem Vater über ihr Gedächtnis beklagte.

Dann ließ Keith ihre Flimmerkiste vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Ich verwandelte ihr Hühnchencurry in lebende Würmer und entfernte ihre Fingernägel. Zusammen änderten wir ihre Wohnung so, dass die Tür zur Küche jetzt ins Bad führte. Das war ganz schön fortgeschrittene Magie und wir waren ziemlich stolz auf uns. Als ihr Vater sie wieder besuchte, löschte Keith sein komplettes Gedächtnis. Wir lachten den ganzen Nachmittag über ihre Verzweiflung, als er sie nicht mehr erkannte und darüber, wie der Muggeltölpel vor sich hin brabbelnd aus dem Haus getorkelt war.

Dann machte Keith einen Fehler. Er hatte vergessen, seinen Desillusionierungszauber aufzufrischen und auf einmal starrte sie ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie er da in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand.

„Wer sind Sie? Woher kommen Sie?“, fragte sie panisch.

Ich beendete meinen Desillusionierungszauber ebenfalls, war ja jetzt sowieso egal.

Ihr Blick ruckte zwischen uns hin und her. „Was wollen Sie hier?“, kiekste sie. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Angst sie übermannte. Mit überschlagender Stimme hob sie einen nagellosen Zeigefinger und kreischte: „Sie sind die Ursache für das Unheil! Sie alleine sind schuld! Sie sind böse!“

Ich wechselte ein Grinsen mit Keith. Jetzt ging es erst richtig los.


End file.
